


In This Together

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the night everyone finds out about April being a virgin (7x03) Jackson comes home to apologize to April about teasing her and makes some odd observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

"I'm sorry for what I said tonight." Jackson waited next to the small coat closet while April took off her shoes.

"It's alright." April sighed, steadying herself against the wall. May be she was a little more drunk than she thought. "I'm sorry too Jackson. For what I said about your nightmares. It wasn't my place and I'm sorry."

Jackson looked down at the slightly inebriated girl in front of him, struggling to get her left shoe off. He knelt down and helped her. "It's no problem, you didn't mean it. It's not fair that you should get picked on when we all have things we hide."

April put her arm on his and he led her to the couch before getting a glass of water. Jackson noted how Meredith's kitchen was lot dirtier than his and Charles' had been. Maybe because they never actually used it. Realizing what path he was going down he shifted his focus to the filling glass of water and not his dead best friend. Everyone had gone to their bedrooms and only him and April were still up.

He sat next to her. She had the side of her head on the couch and she turned to look at him. He knew that when April wasn't talking something was wrong. 

"I'm sorry if I wake you up with my screaming," Jackson said looking down at a spot of Meredith's carpet

"Jackson you don't need to apologize for that!" she said, exasperated, "You don't need to say anything! I'm so stupid, it was me who couldn't keep my mouth shut!"

Jackson didn't know what to say after that so he just kept quiet, waiting for her to say something.

After a moment of silence April whispered, "I can't believe they're gone."

Jackson looked up to her and saw that silent tears were running down her face.

"I can't believe that they're dead and we're alive. Gary Clark was going to shoot me. His gun was pointed at me and he should have shot me." They hadn't talked about that night, at least not with each other. Until now.

"Jackson, I told him my name, about my family," she continued, not even looking at him. "I told him that no one had loved me. That I had more to live. That I'm someone's child and that I'm a human. He told me to run and I ran Jackson. I ran and I hid. I should have died. I was on his wife's case. Reed- she wasn't even there. She had nothing to do with it. She didn't deserve this. And Charles?" She looked up at him and he could see the panic in her eyes. "He could have survived if they'd got him to an OR. His wound wasn't even as serious as Karev's but Karev lived and Charles died."

April let out a little whimper and Jackson scooted next to her and put an arm around her, trying to calm her down. "Doctor Bailey said that he confessed to loving her. He said that he had a crush on Reed. She knew, you know? We talked about it. She just didn't think he'd like her after he got to knew her a little better. She thought he was too good for her. Can you believe that? If they'd only just said something. The only consolation that I get is from thinking that maybe they're up there somewhere, together. It's the only thought that makes all this even slightly bearable."

Jackson knew it was his turn to speak. "We started our internship together. There were four of us April. Four. And now it's only the two of us. We have to stick together. We've got to have each other's back. That's why I feel so bad about what I did tonight. We need someone sticking up for us."

April nodded and rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep a moment later. Jackson carried her to the room she was sleeping in. An odd sort of feeling surged through him as he looked at her sleeping face. She was so innocent in her sleep. He felt like he had to protect her from all bad things in this world. Maybe this was how elder brothers felt for their sisters, not that he would know growing up a single child. But then why couldn't he take his eyes off her blushed cheeks or pink lips? And why did he have this uncontrollable urge to move the stray strand of hair on her face?

He pulled the cover over her and closed the lights to her room. He knew that even though he and April hadn't been best of friends before, they would have to be now because they only had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment!


End file.
